The present invention relates to novel calcilytic compounds, methods for preparing these compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and their uses as calcium receptor antagonists.
In mammals, extracellular Ca2+ is under rigid homeostatic control and regulates various processes such as blood clotting, nerve and muscle excitability, and proper bone formation. Extracellular Ca2+ inhibits the secretion of parathyroid hormone (“PTH”) from parathyroid cells, inhibits bone resorption by osteoclasts, and stimulates secretion of calcitonin from C-cells. Calcium receptor proteins enable certain specialized cells to respond to changes in extracellular Ca2+ concentration.
PTH is the principal endocrine factor regulating Ca2+ homeostasis in the blood and extracellular fluids. PTH, by acting on bone and kidney cells, increases the level of Ca2+ in the blood. This increase in extracellular Ca2+ then acts as a negative feedback signal, depressing PTH secretion. The reciprocal relationship between extracellular Ca2+ and PTH secretion forms an important mechanism maintaining bodily Ca2+ homeostasis.
Extracellular Ca2+ acts directly on parathyroid cells to regulate PTH secretion. The existence of a parathyroid cell surface protein which detects changes in extracellular Ca2+ has been confirmed [see Brown et al., Nature, 366, 574, (1993)]. In parathyroid cells, this protein, the calcium receptor, acts as a receptor for extracellular Ca2+, detects changes in the ion concentration of extracellular Ca2+, and initiates a functional cellular response, PTH secretion.
Extracellular Ca2+ influences various cell functions, reviewed in Nemeth et al., Cell Calcium, 11, 319 (1990). For example, extracellular Ca2+ plays a role in parafollicular (C-cells) and parathyroid cells [see Nemeth, Cell Calcium, 11, 323 (1990)]. The role of extracellular Ca2+ on bone osteoclasts has also been studied [see Zaidi, Bioscience Reports, 10, 493 (1990)].
Various compounds are known to mimic the effects of extra-cellular Ca2+ on a calcium receptor molecule. Calcilytics are compounds able to inhibit calcium receptor activity, thereby causing a decrease in one or more calcium receptor activities evoked by extracellular Ca2+. Calcilytics are useful as lead molecules in the discovery, development, design, modification and/or construction of useful calcium modulators, which are active at Ca2+ receptors. Such calcilytics are useful in the treatment of various disease states characterized by abnormal levels of one or more components, e.g., polypeptides such as hormones, enzymes or growth factors, the expression and/or secretion of which is regulated or affected by activity at one or more Ca2+ receptors. Target diseases or disorders for calcilytic compounds include diseases involving abnormal bone and mineral homeostasis.
Abnormal calcium homeostasis is characterized by one or more of the following activities: an abnormal increase or decrease in serum calcium; an abnormal increase or decrease in urinary excretion of calcium; an abnormal increase or decrease in bone calcium levels (for example, as assessed by bone mineral density measurements); an abnormal absorption of dietary calcium; an abnormal increase or decrease in the production and/or release of messengers which affect serum calcium levels such as PTH and calcitonin; and an abnormal change in the response elicited by messengers which affect serum calcium levels.
Thus, calcium receptor antagonists offer a unique approach towards the pharmacotherapy of diseases associated with abnormal bone or mineral homeostasis, such as hypoparathyroidism, osteosarcoma, periodontal disease, fracture healing, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, Paget's disease, humoral hypercalcemia associated with malignancy and fracture healing, and osteoporosis.